The Boy is Mine!
by Sarcasticlygleeful Smurf
Summary: Pansy and Hermione have a sing off in the hallway about a mystery guy who is apparently in love with one of them. I came up with the idea while watching Glee.


_Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Harry Potter._

_Note: Hermione in Italics. Pansy in Bold. Everything else story._

The Boy is MINE!

Hermione was walking down the hall when she noticed Pansy walking ahead of her. She jogged up to her and said…  
><em>Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute<em>  
><strong>Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar<strong>  
><em>Yeah, you do too but, hmm<em>_  
><em>_I just wanted to know do you know__  
><em>_somebody named__  
><em>_you know his name_  
><strong>Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name<strong>  
><em>I just wanted to let you know, he's mine<em>  
><strong>Uh,no, no he's mine<strong>

They both whipped around and glared at each other and started to sing.  
><em>You need to give it up<em>_  
><em>_Had about enough__  
><em>_It's not hard to see__  
><em>_The boy is mine__  
><em>**I'm sorry that you****  
><strong>**Seem to be confused****  
><strong>**He belongs to me****  
><strong>**The boy is mine**  
><em>I think it's time we got this straight<em>_  
><em>_Let's sit and talk, face to face__  
><em>_There is no way you could mistake him, for your man__  
><em>_Are you insane_  
><strong>See I know that you may be<strong>**  
><strong>**Just a bit jealous of me****  
><strong>**Cause you're blind if you can't see****  
><strong>**That his love is all in me**  
><em>See I tried to hesitate<em>_  
><em>_I didn't want to say, what he told me__  
><em>_He said, without me__  
><em>_He couldn't make it through the day__  
><em>_Ain't that a shame_  
><strong>And maybe you misunderstood<strong>**  
><strong>**Cause I can't see how he could****  
><strong>**Wanna take his time and that's all good****  
><strong>**All of my love was all it took**

Hermione and Pansy were now circling each other as if they would have a full on girl fight at any minute.  
><strong>You need to give it up<strong>**  
><strong>**Had about enough****  
><strong>**It's not hard to see****  
><strong>**The boy is mine****  
><strong>_I'm sorry that you__  
><em>_Seem to be confused__  
><em>_He belongs to me__  
><em>_The boy is mine_  
><em><strong>Must you do the things you do<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Keep on acting like a fool**__**  
><strong>__**You need to know, it's me not you**__**  
><strong>__**And if you didn't know it, girl it's true**_  
><em>I think that you should realize<em>_  
><em>_And try to understand, why__  
><em>_He is a part of my life__  
><em>_I know it's killing you inside_

By now there was a crowd of people surrounding them that included Ron, Harry, Blaise, and Theodore. All the guys were giving each other questioning looks.  
><strong>You can say what you wanna say<strong>**  
><strong>**What we have, you can't take****  
><strong>**From the truth, you can't escape****  
><strong>**I can tell the real, from the fake**  
><em>When will you get the picture<em>_  
><em>_You're the past, I'm the future__  
><em>_Get away, it's my time to shine__  
><em>_If you didn't know, the boy is mine_  
><strong>You need to give it up<strong>**  
><strong>_Had about enough_

**It's not hard to see **

_The boy is mine _

**I'm sorry that you **

_Seem to be confused _

**He belongs to me **

_The boy is mine _  
><em>You need to give it up<em>

**Had about enough ****  
><strong>_It's not hard to see_  
><strong>The boy is mine<strong>  
><em>I'm sorry that you<em>  
><strong>Seem to be confused<strong>  
><em>He belongs to me<em>  
><strong>The boy is mine<strong>

No one knew who they were talking about, until Harry mouthed "Malfoy" to Ron and the two Slytherin boys. They all nodded.  
><em>You can't destroy this love I've found<em>_  
><em>_Your silly games, I won't allow__  
><em>_The boy is mine, without a doubt__  
><em>_You might as well throw in the towel_  
><strong>What makes you think that he wants you<strong>**  
><strong>**When I'm the one that brought him to****  
><strong>**This special place that's in my heart****  
><strong>**Cause he was my love, right from the start**  
><em>You need to give it up<em>_  
><em>_Had about enough__  
><em>_It's not hard to see__  
><em>_The boy is mine oohh__  
><em>_I'm sorry that you __  
><em>_Seem to be confused__  
><em>_He belongs to me__  
><em>_The boy is mine_  
><strong>You need to give it up<strong>**  
><strong>**Had about enough****  
><strong>**It's not hard to see****  
><strong>**The boy is mine****  
><strong>**I'm sorry that you****  
><strong>**Seem to be confused****  
><strong>**He belongs to me****  
><strong>**The boy is mine**  
><em>You need to give it up<em>_  
><em>_Had about enough__  
><em>_It's not hard to see__  
><em>_The boy is mine__  
><em>**I'm sorry that you****  
><strong>**Seem to be confused****  
><strong>**He belongs to me****  
><strong>**The boy is mine**  
><em>I'm sorry that you<em>_  
><em>_Seem to be confused__  
><em>**He belongs to me****  
><strong>**The boy is mine**

"He is mine Parkinson." Hermione glared.

"Yea right Granger. I've known him the longest and he loves me."

The two continued to glare at each other. Both oblivious to the crowd they had attracted.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy, the "boy" himself, walked up holding hands with Astoria Greengrass. "What's going on?" he asked Blaise and Theodore.

"Well you missed Granger and Pansy singing about how some guy belongs to them and the other one is wrong and a bunch of other stuff. And now, they're glaring daggers at each other." Blaise said coolly.

"Sucks to be that guy. Who is it anyway?"

"We think it's you Malfoy." Harry said.

"Wait, what? I went with Pansy to Yule ball and that's about it. The only time I ever socialize with Granger is during Prefect rounds. How the hell does that mean that I am dating either one of them?" Draco semi-yelled.

Hermione and Pansy slowly turned as they heard Draco's voice and started yelling questions at him.

"Alright. Shut up! First off, I don't love either one of you. Second of all, I am dating Astoria and I love her. Both of you need to get a life and leave me the hell alone." Draco finished and walked off with Astoria towards the Great Hall.

Hermione and Pansy just stood there with their mouths open. After a couple of minutes they both picked up their fallen bags and walked in opposite directions.

"Well that was awkward." Blaise said. Ron, Harry, and Theodore just nodded and then followed Draco and Astoria down to the Great Hall.


End file.
